725 years Switzerland
by JupiterGodess
Summary: August 1st it is again. And this year, it is Switzerland's 725th birthday. So Liechtenstein thought of something special for her beloved grosser Bruder.


**725 years Switzerland**

„Lili, I'm home!"

With a sigh, Vash closed the door and took off his hat, to hang it on its usual hook in the entrance hall.

A two seconds later, his inner alarmbells rang. Usually, Lili would come to greet him. For some reason, however, today she was not. She wouldn't have left the house on her own and gotten herself into danger?!

„Lili!"

With that yell, he began to ran. Stormed through every room in the entire mansion. However, wherever he looked, there was no trace of his younger sister.

„Dammit!"

Out of frustration, he banged a fist against a wall. He decided to retreat to his office in order to collect his thoughts and come up with a plan. Once there, he sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh.

„Where are you, Liechtenstein?"

That was when his eyes fell on a piece of paper that lay in the middle of his empty desk. He frowned. He was certain it was not from him. Then he noticed that on the paper stood a few words in Lili's handwriting. It took him a second to grab it.

Lieber Bruder

I was feeling like having a little company

today. That's why I decided to visit Herr

Italien. I hope you had a nice day.

Liechtenstein.

Switzerland stared at those words. Involuntarily, his hand holding the piece of paper clenched to a fist, crumpling it. That… no, he just couldn't have read those words… could he?! What the hell had that jerk Italy done to get Lili to his house?! Oh, he better not have done anything to her!

A moment later, he stormed out the door, rifle in hand.

Someone was going to pay.

„ITALYYY, YOU BASTARD!"

Several people in the dark room flinched. Lili, however, couldn't supress a smile.

„He's here", she whispered.

„I h-heard him", Feliciano, standing at her side, whispered back.

„Don't worry. If he does anything, I'll stop him. Everyone, get ready!"

A few seconds later, the door smashed open.

„ITALY!"

At that moment, Germany, who had positioned himself next to the door, pressed the light switch. The room was flooded in light.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWITZERLAND!", came the corus of at least a dozen people.

The blonde nation froze. Lili almost giggled at his perplexed expression. Well, she probably would react the same at the sight On a big table in the middle of the room stood a hearty buffet. In its middle a large chocolate cake. Of course it had to be chocolate for her grossen Bruder. And on it lay, made of white and red marzipan, the number 725. On a smaller table in a corner stood a pile of presents. And a lot of people. Japan. Italy. Germany. Spain. France. Many more. And, of course, Austria. Lili had made sure he wouldn't slip out of it.

With a smile, she approached the still speechless Switzerland and gave him a tight hug. „Alles, alles gute zum Geburtstag, Bruder. And please forgive me my little deception. You being here means that you found my message."

„H-habe ich…"

„Well, you were always so good to me, ever since you took me in. And I have seen the good deeds you did elsewhere too, even if you tried to hide them. That's why I turned to Italy and Germany and planned a party for you. I know, you're not a fan of parties, but… after everything you did, I wanted you to have a fun time. Brother… you always work so hard. Even on your birthday. I just wanted you… to relax a little. To enjoy yourself. That you have fun – at least today."

„Liechtenstein…"

For a moment, Switzerland remained silent. Lili, pressing her face to his chest, couldn't see his expression. However, suddenly she looked up to his face, only to find his eyes glittering treacherously. And there was an expression on his face that she had never seen there before. The look that came closest to it was the one he had given her back then, when he had found one he had found her in the rain. It touched something inside Lili.

Before she could say anything, Vash lifted his arms and hugged her as well.

Liechtenstein felt her eyes widen. Her big brother never hugged people. Not even her, his precious little sister. So… why of a sudden…?

Cheering filled the room. Italy approached and clapped Switzerland on the back. „Veee, big brother Svizzera is a warm person after all."

„S-stai zitto, I-Italia!"

But despite the words, Switzerland's cheeks suddenly gleamed red.

Liechtenstein laughed. She was happy, and that happiness bubbled out of her in a sound of pure joy, impossible to be held back. Her big brother actually seemed to have fun!

One after another, the guests went up to Switzerland and congratulated him. Grudgingly at first, he accepted the congratulations. Lili watched that with a delighted heart. Her brother deserved more than the solitude he had recluded himself to. He deserved true, loyal friends at his side.

At that thought, the voices hushed. Ripped out of her thoughts by that sudden change of mood, Liechtenstein looked at her brother. And what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

In front of Switzerland stood Austria.

Vash had never told Lili all the details, but she knew the general story. That, once, long ago, the two neighbouring countries had been very close friends. Then, one day, something had occured between the two friends that had torn that friendship to pieces. Something, according to Switzerland, to do with a new boss Austria had got, making the brown-haired nation turn on his friend. Since then, they had avoided each other. Roderich could not even be mentioned without Switzerland falling into a fit of rage. How would this encounter turn out?

For a while, the two nations simply stood and stared at another. The air got heavy from tension. All the assembled guests stared at them. They all knew of the broken friendship, even though probably less than Liechtenstein did. Suddenly, Austria cleared his throat.

„Uhm… congratulations to your birthday, Switzerland."

„Yeah… thanks…"

,Oh no!' Liechtenstein looked two and thro between the two with worry. ,This isn't good!'

Suddenly, Austria said: „I… got something for you." And to the surprise of both Switzerland and Liechtenstein, he pulled his hand from behind his back. In it lay a box wrapped in gift paper, with an additional ribbon on its top.

Vash stared at it, blinking a few times in confusion. Then he stared in his former friend's violet eyes. „Roderich…"

„Just take it, before I change my mind", the brown-haired nation said. Liechtenstein had to supress a giggle when she saw the faint red on Austria's face.

„Thank you…"

When Switzerland took the present from Roderich's hand, Lili smiled happily. Now she knew that all was well. It seemed the time for the two friends to reconciliate had come. What what mattered most was, that Lili's idea of a party for her big brother looked like a huge suggess. Cheerfully, she called out to everyone.

„Guys, who's ready for the birthday cake?!"


End file.
